


Псалом №?

by papugaka



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bible Quotes, Drabble, Experimental Style, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Песнь Песней.
Relationships: Johan Liebert/Tenma Kenzou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Псалом №?

POV Тенмы

Кожа твоя белее снега, светлее светлого. Создание божественное, растворяющееся в воздухе утреннем. Бела кожа не каменным холодом, светлы кудри не природной силой, изящно и совершенно тело. Языческие боги телесностью напоены, ты же светом небес вскормлен. Их боги насыщаются амброзией и нектаром, твоя пища – горе и слёзы людские. Кто оспорит совершенство твоё? Чего жаждешь ты от меня, ангел небесный, монстр земной?  
Ты голос, шепчущий матери о детях её. Повинуется мать, занося нож над чадом своим.   
Ты голос, шепчущий детям колыбельную нежную. Следуют дети за тобой – к краю крыши, в петлю виселицы, в огонь пожара. Плачет Рахиль о детях своих и не может утешиться, ибо их нет*.  
Повезло миру этому, что родился ты сегодня, сейчас, в это время. Во времена карающих костров устилали бы путь твой пальмовые ветви*, куда бы ни ступала нога твоя.   
Слышишь эти крики? «Осанна, Осанна!»*  
Юродивые оставили бы паперти церквей своих, дабы коснуться края твоей одежды, омыть ноги твои слезами, поцеловать руку носящего имя Предтечи, Крестителя, Богослова, апостола*. Алчут люди вина* отравленного, что сотворил ты из крови детей их. Алчут хлебов* нескончаемых, что сотворил ты из людей, дорогих им.   
Протянули бы к тебе тело, болезнью измученное, и прикоснулся бы ты губами к кровоточащим струпьям, до гнойников дотронулся бы, дабы прекратить страдания их смертью милосердной.  
На коленях стоишь передо мной, нерукотворный, неземной. Дьявол в обличии отрока пречистого. Вижу за спиной твоей обрубки крыльев. Кинжалами полусожжённые перья. И от следов твоих – невидимое пламя. Ангел падший, отвергнутый, нашедший себе нового Саваофа.   
Зачем мучаешь меня ты присутствием своим? Зачем склоняешь светлую голову свою, полную чёрных мыслей? Разве может помочь тебе такой же грешник, как ты?  
Неизменно мягка кроткая улыбка, неизменна доброта нечеловеческая на прекрасном лице твоём. Улыбка твоя скрывает бездну чернее ночи, чернее самых страшных грехов. Бездну, полную пламени и криков боли. Коленопреклонённый, не кающийся грешник. Целомудрием дышит согбенный образ твой, касаться кожи твоей, видеть себя позволяешь немногим. Одежды твои строги, но и в лохмотьях дышишь ты величием. В разверстой груди твоей стынет холодом сердце мёртвое, хрустальное. Уста твои слаще мёда, но поцелуй твой разит горечью полынной. Уста твои слаще вина, но скрывают они язык раздвоенный. Уста твои жгут мне руки, порочное дитя, словно уже слышал я звон тридцати сребреников*, что дали тебе.  
Се, слышу я, как призываешь ты на голову мою одиночество. Вскоре не останется никого рядом со мной, лишь твои руки останутся сжимать мои ладони.  
Легко ступаешь ты по траве цветущей*, славу человеческую попираешь ногою своею, и никакая грязь не способна запятнать светлый образ твой.  
Ты один, но имя тебе – легион*, ибо тебя много.

POV Йохана

Как прекрасен ты, светлый бог мой!  
Ты защищаешь грешную Еву от гнева праведного, облегчаешь родовые муки* её, ею заслуженные.  
Ты останавливаешь руку матери, бьющую чадо её.  
Ты хранишь детей человеческих, отводя несчастья от нежных душ их. Утираешь слёзы младенцам и отдаёшь их матерям. Ликует и смеётся Рахиль, прижимая к сердцу дитя чрева своего. Так же и ты, как дитя, чист.   
Идёшь ты долиной смертной тени* и не боишься зла, потому что ты не один. Идёшь ты мимо разрушенных стен иерихонских* и молишь о спасении защитников их. Идёшь ты мимо египетских домов, полных язычниками, и преграждаешь путь мечу, опускающемуся на головы первенцев*.   
Но руки твои в крови теперь, и не смоет её даже вода из источника священного до конца дней твоих.  
Я это сделал.  
Я запятнал тебя, чистого, непорочного, запятнал любовью своею. Ты причастился вина моего, и теперь ты навеки мой. Нет препятствий на пути твоём, потому что мертвы злоумышлявшие против тебя.  
Я это сделал.  
Терзается и плачет душа твоя, взирая на тысячи и десятки тысяч грешников одесную себя, хладных и безжизненных.  
Я это сделал.  
Радуется и смеётся чёрное сердце моё, когда обращаешь свой взор на меня. Дивись на меня! Дивись на меня! То монстр во мне растёт огромный! Бодрствуй, потому как противник твой ходит, как рыкающий лев*, ища, кого поглотить! Расти же волосы свои, Самсон*, потому как лев сей близится!  
Бодрствуй, потому как я рядом неизменно. Каждый человек – часть несметного воинства моего. Каждый человек – часть руки моей, опускающейся в плоть невинную. Каждый человек – часть взгляда моего, ищущего тебя с жадностью нищего, молящего о куске хлеба. Кричи и плачь, любовь моя, кричи и плачь, светлый бог мой!   
Чувствую я верёвку грубую на шее моей, затягивают её руки твои, руки, что утешали обиженных и дарили жизнь умирающим. Трясётся и дрожит осина*. Не плачь, любовь моя, светлый бог мой…   
Ты это сделаешь, потому что я так хочу.   
Даже на Страшном Суде, стоя перед престолом Всевышнего, будешь умолять ты Отца о пощаде моей. Но когда бросят меня в озеро огненное*, возликую, ибо среди страдания и криков боли не услышу я голоса твоего. Когда будешь ты ступать по райскому саду, и лев будет ластиться к тебе, словно котёнок, вспомни о монстре, у которого было слишком много имён. Из тёмной бездны воззову к тебе, и ты услышишь меня.  
И на один бесконечный, долго-краткий миг мир снизойдёт на грешную душу мою.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Плачет Рахиль о детях своих и не может утешиться, ибо их нет* - Точная цитата: «Тогда сбылось реченное через пророка Иеремию, который говорит: глас в Раме слышен, плач и рыдание и вопль великий; Рахиль плачет о детях своих и не хочет утешиться, ибо их нет». Имеется в виду избиение Иродом младенцев.  
> 2\. Устилали бы путь твой пальмовые ветви* - Точная цитата: «Множество же народа постилали свои одежды по дороге, а другие резали ветви с дерев и постилали по дороге; народ же, предшествовавший и сопровождавший, восклицал: осанна Сыну Давидову!»  
> Отсылка к описанному в Евангелии входу Иисуса в Иерусалим.  
> 3\. Осанна!* - в переводе с древнееврейского «Господи, спаси!»  
> 4\. Предтечи, Крестителя, Богослова, апостола* - имя «Йохан» является одним из европейских вариантов имени «Иоанн».   
> 5\. Вина*, хлебов* - отсылка к чудесам Иисуса: сотворение вина из воды и насыщение толпы семью хлебами.  
> 6\. Звон тридцати сребреников* - монеты, которые дали Иуде за предательство своего Учителя.  
> 7\. По траве цветущей* - Точная цитата: «Ибо всякая плоть - как трава, и всякая слава человеческая - как цвет на траве: засохла трава, и цвет ее опал; но слово Господне пребывает вовек»  
> 8\. Легион* - Точная цитата: «Ибо Иисус сказал ему: выйди, дух нечистый, из сего человека. И спросил его: как тебе имя? И он сказал в ответ: легион имя мне, потому что нас много»  
> 9\. Родовые муки* - по Библии, боль при родах женщина чувствует, потому что на ней лежит первородный грех Евы.  
> 10\. Долиной смертной тени* - Цитата из Псалтыри: «Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной»  
> 11\. Стен иерихонских* - город Иерихон был разрушен в конце 40-летнего блуждания еврейского народа по пустыне. Стены рухнули от звука труб.  
> 12\. Головы первенцев* - последняя египетская казнь. Каждый дом, косяк на двери которого не был вымазан в крови ягнёнка, был посещён ангелом, а первенец в том доме – умерщвлен. После этой казни фараон отпустил с Моисеем еврейский народ.  
> 13\. Рыкающий лев* - Точная цитата: «Возлюбленные братья, трезвитесь и бодрствуйте, ибо дьявол, противник ваш, бродит вокруг, аки лев рыкающий, и ищет, кого бы поглотить»  
> 14\. Самсон* - благодаря своей силе, кроющейся в длинных волосах, голыми руками разорвал льву пасть.  
> 15\. Трясётся и дрожит осина* - Иуда повесился на осине.  
> 16\. Озеро огненное* - Цитата: «Кого не нашли записанным в книге жизни, того бросили в озеро огненное». В Откровении Иоанна Богослова говорится, что в огненное озеро будет в конце концов брошен дьявол, и наступит царствие Господа.


End file.
